A Birthday Boy And His Sweets
by despairing.soul
Summary: AU! L's favorite day of the year has finally come. What does it mean for him? Candies, more candies and the most of candies. What does it mean for Light? Doing as L tells him which is dressing up in a costume the detective himself chose... After all, what a birthday boy wants, a birthday boy gets.


**Author's Note: Halloween is coming and so I decided to write something for L's birthday. This is the second story in the after - Enemies or Lovers? series. Can be read without knowing the main plot. Warnings? OCCness and fluff. Rated M just to be safe.**

* * *

><p>Slight tug of his arm awoke him and Light opened his caramel eyes yawning widely.<p>

'Finally' he heard and turned to the source of the noise. L was bending over him and observing him impatiently.

'What is it, L?' The boy asked hoarsely rubbing his eyes. 'I thought that I had a day-off from university and could rest today' he added frowning in a slight irritation. 'Has something changed?'

'Not really. You indeed don't need to study nor work today' Ryuuzaki answered trailing his slender digit up and down Light's jawbone.

'So why the hell did you wake me up that early?' The teen moaned taking a look at the watch. 'It's still almost _dawn_!'

The detective raised his eyes to the ceiling and grasped the boy's face demanding a rough kiss from him. Light inhaled with a loud whizz taken by surprise which Ryuuzaki used in a moment to push his tongue inside his cavern.

'What the heck are you doing for god's sake?!' The boy exclaimed panting heavily when L finally let him go.

'Are you awakened now, Raito-kun?' The detective smirked pulling himself up on his elbows and uncovering his boyfriend taking the quilt away.

'Yeah, because of you, _moron_' Light snapped slowly sitting up and stretching. 'I could have been asleep for at least 3 more hours!' He kept on complaining.

'There is no time for useless sleeping, Raito-kun' L caressed lightly his bare thighs.

'Stop that, Lawliet' Light tried his best not to burst out laughing and maintain the sulky expression but he was tickling him! 'I am not in a mood.'

'I cannot help myself when Raito-kun exposes his body that much' Ryuuzaki purred.

'Then I will have to sleep in pants next time' the boy snorted standing up and taking his bathrobe. 'So what are we going to do if I am not busy today?' He threw in heading for a bathroom.

'Don't you remember what day we have today, Light-kun?' L wrapped his arm around the teen's waist pulling him closer to himself.

'31st October and so what…?' The boy still didn't understand what was the purpose of this tomfoolery.

'_Indeed_' Ryuuzaki smiled widely. 'The best day in the whole year!' He added cheerfully.

'What are you talking about?' Light stopped peeking at his lover's smiling face and raising a brow. Suddenly he understood. 'Oh no, no way' he snapped breaking free from L's embrace and hastening to the bathroom.

'Oh, c'mon, Light! You promised!' The detective moaned pulling the boy's arm. 'You certainly didn't forget!'

Of course, he hadn't forgotten about that reckless promise he had made some time ago. He had done it only because Lawliet had been clinging to him and hadn't been willing to let him go unless he would agree.

'Do you know how many candies I will be able to collect?' Ryuuzaki pierced him to the wall immobilizing the teen. 'I cannot miss it!'

'So why won't you go alone?' Light snapped blushing. He was far too close. L smirked coming even closer to the boy.

'Because…' he purred near his lips 'I would like you to accompany me…' he kissed the teen lightly. 'Besides, I've already picked up a wonderful costume for you!'

'Excuse me?!' Light exclaimed pushing the detective away a bit. He didn't like the devilish smile which appeared on Ryuuzaki's face.

'Don't worry, Raito-kun' L grasped his face stroking lightly his reddened cheeks. It seemed to be a completely innocent caress but Light felt anxiety somehow seeing Ryuuzaki's smirk.  
>'So how will it be?' L pressed his knee against Light's abdomen knowing well that it was his very weak spot and the boy wouldn't be able to resist very long. 'Will Raito-kun come with me?' He asked sweetly.<p>

'T-this is n-not fair, L' Light snapped feeling that the detective's knee started to move rubbing lower parts of his stomach. 'This i-is blackmailing!' He howled feeling great tension in his body.

'Answer my question, Light' Ryuuzaki whispered huskily in the boy's ear licking the earlobe.

'Y-yes, yes, I will! Just let me go already!' He begged barely controlling himself. L backed smirking by a corner of his mouth fully satisfied with the teen's reply. Teasing Light was so fun!

'And what have you done?' The boy snapped looking down. Ryuuzaki followed his sight and couldn't prevent himself from a quiet chuckle.

'You get excited too easily, Raito-kun' he smirked leaning closer to the boy again. 'Would you like me to fix this little problem for you?' He offered his help with a malicious smirk reaching out his eager hand.

'Oh, no, don't you even dare, Lawliet' Light quickly backed to the bathroom feeling his face burning. He shut the door behind himself hearing L's laughter and gritting his teeth.

_I won't let him win again!__  
><em>

He slowly took off his clothes trying to calm down and call off the unwanted arousal. He decided to take a chill shower to get rid of all the dirty thoughts that were invading his mind. It wasn't pleasant at all but at least sobered him up.

The boy went out of the cabin and reached for a towel drying himself up and putting on the underwear.

All of a sudden the door to the bathroom opened and Ryuuzaki rushed inside carrying something in his hands.

'L, for god's sake, you cannot just enter the bathroom when someone is currently occupying it!' The teen blushed all over his face grabbing quickly his shirt.

'It seems that I am late for the show anyway' the detective mumbled looking at the boy from the head to his feet.

'God, help me' Light moaned hiding his face in the hands. 'Why is my boyfriend such a _pervert_...?'

'Do not pretend that you _don't like_ this perverted side of my personality, Raito-kun' L chuckled passing his little black bundle to the boy.

'What is it?' Light sighed not having any more energy to start an argument.

'Your costume, of course' Ryuuzaki exclaimed cheerfully.

Having head full of doubts, the teen slowly unwrapped the bag and peeked inside frowning.

'What the hell…?' He took a pair of small black cat's ears out of the bundle. He widened his eyes in shock glancing at the thing. Another item taken out of the bag occurred to be a long black tail which confirmed all of his worries.

'If you think that I will dress in something like _that_' he pointed at the provocative and short costume 'then you are fucking _mistaken_, Lawliet' he growled taking a look at the detective with a dangerous spark in his eyes.

'Oh, does Raito-kun say so?' L smirked devilishly. 'And I think that he will do _exactly_ as I tell him.' He pierced the boy to the wall reminding him who was the dominant in their relationship by attacking his naked body with his hungry mouth. Soon enough, Light was panting heavily, really close to the total loss of control begging Ryuuzaki to stop and promising that he would dress up in this stupid outfit.

'Will you, Light-kun?' L grasped hot cheeks of his uke into his hands and kissed him slowly and lovingly, done with being ruthless.

'I will. But swear that you won't force me to do anything as embarrassing _ever_ again!' The boy demanded calming his breath down.

'I guess, I can try' Lawliet smiled with affection pecking the teen's nose.

'So… now leave the bathroom and let me finish my business here and then we'll start celebrating, _birthday boy'_ Light said and slipped out of Ryuuzaki's embrace pushing him out of the room and taking that bloody costume with himself.

'Wait, won't you try it on?' The detective shouted from behind the door.

'No need for that' Light replied. 'Knowing you, you chose my size perfectly…'

*** Few Hours Later ***

'This is completely ridiculous!' Light was looking at his reflection feeling his cheeks burning and his stomach tightening in one big knot. _'I will kill him_…' he clenched his fists staring at his new cat's ears and a long tail which was growing out of his back. Tight and short furry costume was only making everything worse.

'How am I supposed to show in public being dressed up like _that_…?' He was too embarrassed to leave the room but knew that L was already awaiting him.

His genius boyfriend was becoming truly childish when it came to obtaining free sweets.

Light sighed deeply slowly opening the door and leaving the safe room. As he'd expected, Ryuuzaki was standing nearby the front door with a large basket for candies in his hands.

'My goodness…!' Light panted in surprise and chuckled. 'Seriously? A _panda_?' He grinned widely seeing L's costume. It made sense - the detective was quite similar to this animal if it came to appearance.

'Never mind my costume' L mumbled. 'Look at you, how _adorable_ my kitten is!' He came to the boy observing closely each detail of Light's scanty outfit. 'Yes, definitely _the best_ clothes Raito-kun has ever been dressed up in.' He touched the boy's back right above the place where his tail was fastened. 'Yet there is still one thing missing…' he took something out of his pocket and reached for the teen's face.

Before Light realized what Ryuuzaki was going to do, the detective had already drawn cat-like whiskers on his face.

'You have no idea how _lucky_ you are that I'm in love with you' Light drawled through set teeth. His eyes were flinging bolts of pure fury. 'In other case I would _suffocate_ you right here and right now.'

'I doubt you would be able to defeat me, darling' L smirked muffling the boy's abuses with a hot kiss. 'Let's go now, all my sweets are already waiting to be claimed by me!'


End file.
